Worlds Unseen
by SissyPerigrin
Summary: I recently got a challenge to make an EPIC fan fic. So I did. Don't read unless you want a real story. Rated teen for upcomig chapters. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. Just my character and the other half of the fictional universe displayed.

Asgardians dined happily upon the arrival of Thor. His Father had ordered a feast in honor of the Asgardian King who saved Midgard from his younger brothers siege. Loki was placed behind Asgard prison bars under the watchful eye of Heimdall. Thor feasted willingly conversing with friends. Maidens of the court danced and entertained while warriors happily spared over mugs of ale. Their laughter was soon interrupted by his Father's thunderous voice. "My son, King of Asgard." Thor bowed respectfully to his father. "Yes father? Do you have need of me?" Odin smiled at his son, "No my Son but there is another who need speak with you immediately. Come to the throne. Let us have a audience with those who call on us so urgently."

(Throne room)

Thor sat on the Throne with his father at his side. Thor would happily give his throne to the former king but Odin had no desire to sit. He seemed more livelier then as of late. Something had sparked this energy within his father and Thor couldn't help but wonder what it was.

A man dressed in black leather and silver walked through the massive doors along with several others who wore similar garments. The material was common but the design of the clothes did not match Asgard nor Midgardian style. The man in front had pale gray eyes that starkly stood out against his tanned skin. His white hair hung in jagged layers to his shoulders giving this man an edgy look. His features were slender but strong. The others behind him were just as peculiar in look and stature but Thor did not pay them as much mind as their obvious leader.

"Your lordship Odin and King Thor of Asgard. It is an honor to meet such powerful men in this bleak part of the universe." Thor furrowed his blond eyebrows in confusion. "You speak as if you have powers in your realm unknown to ours. From where do you hale?" Thor's voice boomed through the throne room causing shivers to twine their way down the spines of all present. "From a world unknown to the present King of Asgard but not to the late." Thor's eyes shifted from the man to his father. "Father? From which of the seven worlds do they hale?" Odin did not look at his son but merrily looked to the ground as he spoke, "Their are many wonders to our universe that even I can not answer. One is the creation of such a vast existence of many races and worlds within its endless reaches. I have seen many wonders in my time as king of Asgard. I thought I had seen everything until I met a barrier cast down the center of the universe. One that neither allowed you to venture nor see into what lay on the other side. Its mystery plagued my mind for centuries until something crossed over it. A man with white hair and tanned skin." Thor glanced at the man who was before him. "No Thor." Odin's voice called his sons attention back to him. "Not the man you see now but I imagine it would have been either his Grand-father or great Grand-father. A man of great power he sought a new world in our part of the universe to make his home but there were none he could claim. I sent him back across the universe in hopes that the barrier that had held me at bay would also keep whatever lay on the other side from crossing over as well."

Thor interjected listening intently to his fathers story, "But it didn't. The powerful man passed over. Would he not just come back?" Odin smiled finally meeting the eyes of his son. "I have used a great portion of my power over the centuries to reinforce the barrier insuring that he would not be able to cross even if he tried. I feared what may come from the other side of the universe and trusted the creator of the barriers judgment in making it. It was obvious that it was their for a good reason."

Thor looked back at the men before him, "Father? Did not these men cross the barrier? How is it that they stand before us when you have insured the barriers strength?" Odin nodded towards the young white haired man watching their conversation patiently. "My strength has wavered, the barrier has faltered, and like his predecessor he has the power to cross through the barrier between our universes." Thor stood from his thorn pointing an accusing finger at the men still standing before the throne. "You will leave, my father sent your predecessor back and you will leave as well. As is my fathers wish I will up hold it." The man smirked taking a daring step forward. "I will leave in due time but first I have a request of your father and of you king of Asgard." Odin held his head up in a stance of great pride, "I make no deals with you young traveler. I know of your grandfathers intentions in this part of the universe and I will not have it here.

The man took another step forward ignoring Thor as he gripped his hammer threateningly. "Great Odin. You indeed sent my father away for his intentions were not good. He was a servant of a great and devastating power. One that wished to not only concur the universe but destroy all life in it. I am not a follower of this great evil. I am an ambassador of my people. I come seeking the wisdom and aid of those that would have the power to help us."

Thor's grip on his hammer loosened as his gaze fell on his father. Odin watched the man carefully judging his intentions and seeing if they were indeed pure. After a while Odin nodded his head at his son. A gesture that implied that Thor should proceed. Thor looked at the man again. "What is your name traveler?" The man smiled slightly lifting his chin pridefully just as Odin had done, "I am Castrof speaker of the Darmerild people." Castrof bowed his head in greeting. Thor did not return the friendly gesture. "And what is your purpose in this realm Castrof of Darmerild." Castrof's eyes fell to the floor, "My people thirst. We have little water to give them. Our lands are dry and dark. Though clouds swirl above our world blocking out all light they offer no rain to the lands. Our food supply is dropping and our people are dying." Thor showed remorse for Castrof's people. "How can we help?" Thor asked sympathizing with the stranger. Castrof gave Thor an even stare, "A world near ours is fruitful being covered in almost 1/3 of water. Its resources could easily help my people but sadly there is no way to converse with its people to ask for their help. A barrier similar to the one separating our universes surround the world. There is no way to break though it."

Thor furrowed his brow in confusion. "How is it that you can cross the barrier to our universe but not to the world of water?" Castrof sighed heavily, "The creator of the great universal barrier did not make this same barrier that surrounds the world. The one that separates our universes is older and much weaker. It would take a great sorcerer to pass through the barrier or veil as we call it to get to the world. A sorcerer I have come to understand you have in your realm." Thor's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "My brother is no more powerful then the all father. How do you expect him to break the veil?"

"The tesseract." Odin answer his sons question before Castrof could. Thor's face grew as red as a tomato. His glare bore into Castrof as if his stare alone was enough to pierce his heart. "Loki would use the tesseract to concur any world he finds. He is confused and should not be allowed near the tesseract at any cost." Castrof sighed deeply, "I thought the sorcerer was an allie of Asgard not a threat. It grieves me to hear this. Without the sorcerer's help my people will surly die. I would not ask more from you then what you can do. Me and my men will leave peacefully." The man turned to leave as Thor's anger deflated to that of shame and regret, "Wait."

The man turned back around to Thor. Disappointment lingered between him and Thor for several heart beats before Thor couldn't take the guilt any longer. You are a powerful allie and with our combined strength we can control my brother long enough to break the veil. I will not allow your people to perish when we have the means to help but are unwilling to do so." Castrof smiled broadly, "Excellent. Please bring him here so that we may discuss our plan further." Thor looked to his father. With his nod of approval Thor sent for the guards to bring Loki to him.

It took no time for the guards to arrive with the bound and gagged Loki. The look on Loki's face was of dark amusement. He could not speak thanks to his gag. It kept him from casting any spells while imprisoned. Thor felt deep sympathy for his brother but knew he deserved his punishment. "My brother, these men come to ask for your help. A chance to redeem yourself from your past crimes against Asgard and Midgard." Loki continued to stare at his brother. The darkness in his eyes grew with every word he spoke. Thor felt like he wasn't getting through to him but he continued none the less, "They call for your aid in saving their people from thirst. They are in need of water and a near by world has it but they need a magic wielder to break the veil that surrounds it. Will you help them?"

Loki glanced at the travelers. To Thor's surprise his eyes lightened slightly. He looked curious. Like he use to look when he found a book he had not yet read or studied a new magical object. Loki's eyes drifted back to his brother with an unasked question. Thor understood his brother well though he could not say a word. "My brother. They are not Midgardian or Asgardian. They are from a knew world known until now only by our father." Loki glared at the remark 'our father' but Thor ignored it. "The world from which they hale is called Darmerild. If you help them then we will consider your past transgressions paid for. Pay for your past sins by saving their people. What say you brother?"

Loki seemed to think on this for a moment before slowly nodding in agreement.

Thor beamed, "Excellent! Then we shall start immediately. Guards! Remove my brothers shackles and gag. He will need to converse with us freely." The guards removed Loki's binds along with the large gag allowing Loki to move his jaw freely. He rubbed his jaw with a free hand trying to relieve himself from the soreness left behind, "And where did you discover this new world Thor?" Loki asked not looking at Thor. Thor's mood dampened when Loki continued to treat him like a enemy instead of the brother he had been for so many years. "The all father discovered it while exploring the universe. There is a barrier that passes through the center keeping our worlds separate. Odin has kept it strong for years but in his weakened state he can not continue to keep out those who would pass through it. Loki followed Thor's gesture to the new beings standing off to the side. The man with white hair, obviously the leader, nodded to Loki. A curt greeting Loki did not return.

"Our plan to save our world is simple enough. You will use the tesseract to transport the creator of the veil off her home planet here. That way we can converse with her freely about using her planets resources to save our own." Loki listened to Castrof gingerly perking up at the mention of the veil's creator, "Her? A sorceress?" Loki asked intrigued. In all his years he had yet to meet a female with the ability to wield magic. He had read tomes of such women in books but had not seen one.

Castrof nodded. He gestured to one of his men. A man with long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail pulled out a small cube from his pocket. He placed the cube on the ground pressing a button that made the small object float and glow. Before their eyes a holographic screen appeared with a picture of a young woman on it. She had long strawberry blond hair that fell in straight jagged layers down to her hips. Her face was oval, her lips of dark red turned up in a smirk. She was skinny but voluptuous. Her eyes narrowed in a slight glare. Her Golden orbs burning with mischief. Loki had not seen such a woman before.

Castrof smirked at the image of the girl. "We have learned that her name is Anlania. Her people were called the Fillerails. Anlania in her youth decided that the universe was too dangerous to allow her people to be exposed to it. So she cast her greatest spell to keep the universe out. As of late we have discovered the veil growing weaker. Obviously she is growing ill or faint. We are not sure which. Either way the veil is weak enough that we can extract the girl from her world by use of the tesseract. Transported here we will be able to negotiate with her better." Thor seemed confused. Not a rare expression for Loki believed a piece of toast could baffle the king of Asgard. "Transport her here? Why here and not go there?" A good question Loki thought but he already knew the answer. He also knew that these men were lying. He can tell. After all he is the God of mischief and lies.

Castrof chuckled slightly, "If we were to go there then we could start a war. No. Its better if we have a private conference on equal ground. Taking her to our own world would be hazardous to her health at this time given its condition so this realm would be the better choice. Unless, you know of a better place for our meeting King?" Thor thought about this for a few minutes, "No. I can not. Here would be best. I will agree with that. Though I have never seen the tesseract summon one from another dimension. I am not sure if it is capable of such a feet." "It can." Odin simply stated eyeing the knew comers wearily, "Though it is dangerous. If not done properly the girl could be ripped in two."

Thor looked to his brother. Concern written all over his face, "Could you do it?" A simple question that need no response. Loki knew how to extract the girl but he had never done it before. If what Odin said was true then they would risk a war between worlds. If the girl should die along the way then the barrier would fall for good and it would be open to harvest so to speak but Loki still did not believe that that is their true purpose in all this. He would have to be careful as to not kill the girl on her arrival. Her life is now connected to his own fate. She dies he go's back to being the war mongering frost brat Odin believes him to be.

Thor was watching his brother patiently. Everyone in the room seemed to still waiting for Loki's response. A smile finally broke out on Loki's face showing confidence, "I can but it will be tricky. I will use up a great deal of strength transporting her here so I will be defenseless should the girl start casting spells at us in her own defense." "A welcomed argument. I trust being a magic wielder yourself that you would know how to subdue her long enough for us to explain the situation?" Castrof's eyes locked with Loki's. A very daring move. This man obviously think of himself worthy of a God like status if he would so willingly look Loki in the eye. Loki's smile broadened, "The gag that was just removed keeps a sorcerer from casting spells but it also takes away the ability to talk. Negotiations would be one sided." Castrof chuckled at this, "Not a problem. She will only be wearing it long enough for us to explain the situation. Hopefully we can convince her that we mean her no harm and she'll agree not to attack us. Meanwhile you are our biggest defense. Even in a weakened state you will have the tesseract. She will be weary of you. Maybe even scared enough to comply." Thor stood hearing this last part, "I thought the objective was to show the girl we mean her no harm not to frighten her."

Loki smirked at his brother. The valiant knight in shining armor for any damsel in distress. So typical. Castrof put up his hand defensively, "We do and we will but we have to stay alive long enough to explain that to her. Its better if we scare her enough that she will listen to reason. Otherwise she'll just kill us all before we utter our greetings." Thor looked to the ground. Obviously he did not like this plan but couldn't come up with a good argument or solution to the problem, "So be it but I will not tolerate any striking her in my presence. Understood?" Castrof laughed nervously taking a step back, "I would never hit a woman even one that was trying to kill me. I am a gentleman after all. You have my word." Thor nodded in confirmation, "Very well, When shall we summon the sorceress?" Castrof's smile brightened, "Immediately."

So this was my first fan fic for Avengers. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing said my OC and the dimension from which she ventures.

Loki stood within the heart of the throne room. The tesseract in hand his mind sought out the being he had been charged to summon. Worlds passed before his minds eye. Stars glimmered and galaxy's shinned. Loki found resistance at the farthest reaches of their universe. Like a invisible wall halved the universe for the purpose of keeping all out even Loki's mind. An impressive barrier but it didn't take long to pass through it. Though it would be difficult to summon someone to him thanks to the pesky wall of invisible resistance. Free from the barrier Loki's mind saw worlds he had never lay eye on, galaxy's never explored until he caught glimpse of a darkened world with many beings inhabiting it. The world of darkness Loki assumed to be Castrof's. Such a desalinate ball of dirt. Loki continued to search unable to see the world Castrof had described. Loki was about to break the connection until a small hugh stood out in the darkness of space. Loki recognized the faint glimmer as magic. Loki smirked inwardly knowing that the world was invisible to all who would try to find it said for another magic wielder. So how did Castrof know of its existence?

"I have found what you seek. Know I need silence." Loki stated not breaking the connection. He could hear the distracting chatter of his annoying brother behind him. Thor immediately ceased hearing Loki's command. Loki searched around the invisible veil until he saw a point of weakness. Just what he needed to extract the girl. A strong push with his magic and Loki was able to pass through the veil. A world of light became visible to his mind. "Who-" A faint voice filled his mind. "Who are you?" The female voice echoed off the walls of his mind violently. Golden eyes stared at him. Loki felt the magic wielder's presence. "Your coming with me." Loki's voice sounded within his mind. The power of the tessaract filled him. Loki could fill the girl resist. Her panic so strong he could almost taste it. "No!" A struggle broke out the females magic against the tesseract. Loki concentrated only on her extraction. The sorceress was strong but none could compare to the tesseracts wielder.

Castrof watched in anticipation. Loki seemed to growl gritting his teeth in irritation. A battle of magic and mind was taking place between him and the sorceress. Castrof smirked knowingly. Thor watched his brother with genuin concern. His brother seemed to be struggling.

The tesseract grew bright blinding all present with its magnificent glow. The light shown for a moment bathing everything in its brilliant blue hue. As quickly as it came the hue subsided. A figure stood with Loki in the midst of the room. Her eyes were closed as she heaved in exhaustion. She had traveled in seconds clear across the universe. Before the girl could even get her barrings three pairs of arms were on her binding her hands and placing the gag in her mouth. Castrof's men managed to get the gag in but she struggled against her bonds. "Sir! She's escaping!" The girl flipped over the men' heads knocking them down in the process. Her pink and gold gown rapped around her knees making her fall to the ground in the process. With a huff she regained her footing.

Castrof frowned at his men. A flash of light later he was behind the girl violently grasping her arms behind her. The girl tried to fight against his grasp but was easily over powered by the ambassador. A snap later and the black cuffs bound her arms so she couldn't move them. The girls hair covered her red face. She was beaten but she would never admit that. Loki could tell she had a lot of pride. Being a sorceress she undoubtedly was not use to being overpowered.

Castrof walked casually back to the throne straightening his leather coat as he did. His men drug the girl behind him. "Let her go. She is not a prisoner. She is a guest." Thor stated descending the stares from his throne. The men dropped the girl on the floor backing away. Thor lifted the girl so could stand on her own, "I apologize for the brutality. This was not our intentions. We only wished to speak with you." The girl's golden eyes glowed violently with promises of death. Thor sighed. He gestured to Castrof and his men, "They're are neighbors to your world. Travelers who came asking for my help and now they wish to ask for yours. Their people are dieing. They thirst and need water. Can you supply this water so that their people may live?" Loki suppressed a chuckle as the young sorceress glared at Castrof. Something danced behind the beautiful orbs Loki recognized as familiarity. She knew them. She turned her glare on Thor shaking her head in refusal. No Sorceress would agree to help those who kidnapped her. Even Loki knew that. She would not agree to help nor would they be able to negotiate with her.

Thor sighed heavily, "This was a mistake. We should of sent someone to your planet to negotiate not force you to come here." The girl softened a little as Thor admitted this. She tilted her head looking up at Odin. Another familiarity Loki noticed. This girl knew their father. No. Thor's father. Even within the confinements of his own mind he would never call Odin his father.

The Sorceress walked past Thor to the throne. Nobody stopped her. She looked to the old man bowing slightly. Odin smiled, "You look just like her. No doubt this is the little girl I met so many centuries ago." The girls eyes smiled mischievously. Thor smiled brightly, "You know her father?" Odin nodded, "Yes and you were right to gag her. This girl is a quick one and powerful. I never would of guessed I would see you again. The little sorceress who helped me send Castrof's father back to the other universe. She was only a child then but now she stands before me a woman." Humor danced across the woman's face. Odin descended the stares to stand in front of the girl, "Your name is Anlainia correct? I am indeed grateful to you, Anlania, for helping me in the past but I am afraid this negotiation is between you and the Darmerild people. I can not assist you. Though if you would agree to not attack us then they will remove your binds." The Sorceress glanced between Castrof and Odin. Her eyes cast down in defeat momentarily before the fire grew brighter in her golden irises. She stood proud shaking her head again in refusal. Odin laughed, "I figured you would say that. Your as stubborn as any Asgard woman. You even rival my Frigga." Odin turned away from the sorceress excusing himself for the remainder of the meeting. "Rest well father." Thor called as Odin left the throne room.

Alania turned back to the new King of Asgard expectantly. Thor sighed. He had no idea what to do. Loki of course was already forming a plan, "The Sorceress refuses to help the Darmerild people nor is she willing to call a trues long enough to negotiate. It is obvious that this meeting will get us nowhere. I suggest we convene at a later time. Perhaps the girl will be more willing to talk after she has rested." Thor beamed at Loki;s suggestion, "That is a wondrous idea brother. Let her experience Asgard hospitality. Then we will try negotiating again." Thor's giant hands fell on the woman's shoulders. She swayed under his weight. "You will rest and then dine with us later. My people would be honored to have you stay the night with us." The girl's eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't say anything of course but had the gag not been there Loki assumed she wouldn't of been able to find her words anyways. Thor laughed joyously making to leave the room. His voice boomed happily through the throne room, "Call for another feast and make beds for my guests to stay the night!"

Anlania glared at Castrof as he walked by. His smile gave way to dark intentions as he past. His men followed none meeting the eyes of the girl. Loki was soon the only one left behind with the Sorceress. "This must be humiliating for you." He mussed stepping closer to her. She never shifted her eyes from Castrof's back as he exited the room. Loki's mind swam with the possibilities of this choice meeting. A sorceress of her strength would be a great tool for him to manipulate, "I know your pain. I too have had that infernal gag keeping me from using my magic. Its like walking into a battle field with no armor isn't it." The girl shifted her stance never looking at him. Very proud Loki noted, "If I was to remove it-" The girl finally looked at him with desperate eyes. Loki chuckled seeing he got her attention, "You would first have to agree that you will not attack me. I would like to be a allie to you during these negotiations but you would have to trust me." The girl raised an eyebrow at him. A gesture Loki took as her not believing him. "Very well. Think it over but don't take too long figuring out who you can trust. Castrof doesn't look like the negotiating type. Even if you come to some kind of an agreement I suspect he would not be as willing to hold up his side of the deal."

With those final words Loki left Anlania with the servants. Loki smirked exiting the throne room. _The girl is a capable sorceress. She put up a good fight when I summoned her. She was even able to sense me when I invaded her realm._ Loki continued to think of the girls potential as he followed the familiar rout to his old chambers. _Castrof no doubt has more in store for her then just an object that needs removed from his path. The world he inhabits indeed is dark and there was no water from what I could see but his people are of a darker nature. They did not seem to be dieing but they did seem restless. The surface of his world hummed with a hidden strength. Something else dwells there. I'm sure of it._

Loki's private chamberswere just as he had left them. Odin hadn't bothered to have someone throw out his belongings. How convenient for Loki. Loki sat on his bed. The soft matress sunk in from his weight. Thoughts of his mischievous youth filled his mind. Oh how many Asgardian maidens he had bedded on this mattress. So many nights spent learning new spells to impress his father. So much time wasted trying to win his approval. _I was meant to be king. Not by birth but me default. Thor was no King. He was an imbecile. He couldn't even see through the lies of those travelers. I should be king but perhaps not of Asgard. _A smile traced Loki's lips as a thought struck him. _The tesseract is within reach. Heimdell is no doubt protecting it. I would never be able to reach it before he announced my actions to all of Asgard._

Loki lifted himself from his soft bed. With just a few graceful steps he was across the room. An empty wall stood before him. Loki smirked knowing its true identity. With a flick of his wrist the wall opened sliding out of the way. Loki waltzed through the passageway into a dark hallway as the wall closed behind him. Loki did not need light to see. He knew the secret hallways better then his own flawless being. Three or four turns and he was at his destination. Loki finally used his magic to create a small flame long enough to find what he was looking for. Holes in the wall were hidden by levers with plugs. All he had to do is lift one of the levers and he could remove the plugs long enough to see into the room that lay on the other side of the wall. Closing his hand into a fist the little flame went back out. Loki zoned in on the lever lifting it with ease. The plugs were removed and Loki looked past them at the kitchen. Servants hustled about trying to prepare a second feast.

Loki smirked seeing two older women kneeding bread gossiping lowly about the new comers. This is where Loki found out a lot of information. The servants new more about what went on in the castle then anyone else. Loki used a familiar spell to enhance his hearing. The women' conversation becoming more clear to him. "The men who have arrived are quite the lookers. Especially the one with white hair. If I was a few centuries younger." The older, plump woman laughed blushing from her own suggestion. The younger woman didn't laugh, "The creepy man? Oh no. He gives me the willies. I wouldn't touch em with the end of a spear. You see the other men with him? They all look like warriors but I suspect they er up to no good." Loki smirked at the younger servants wisdom in not trusting the new comers. "Ah. Well how about the young woman that wears Loki's old magical gag? She must be powerful to wear the former prince's binds. Quite lovely too." The older woman giggled still kneading the dough on the table. The younger woman scoffed, "Lovely? She's just as creepy. Those golden eyes bare into yours like she knows wat your thinking. I hope they put er in the cellar with Loki. She may be dangerous." The older woman hushed the younger servant, "Don you be saying such things least you be getting in some trouble. Loki has been freed and is no longer considered a prisoner and neither is the girl. I was told by me son Thanel that the girl is to be treated like a honored guest. She's been given the old nursery as her living quarters until she leaves." The younger servant laughed at the older woman, "The nursery? A lil old fur that isn't she?" The older woman laughed too, "They made it up special for her. Put in a bed and such. She'll be given the royal treatment."

Loki smirked releasing the lever so the plugs recovered the holes in the wall. He now knew where the girl is. Making a mental note to pay the younger servant a visit tonight for her impudence he walked down the dark corridor weaving his way towards the nursery.

Second chapter. Hope you all liked it. The next chapter is going to be a little more in depth. I'm really leading up to a crescendo so bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Avengers, Thor, Loki, or any other Stan Lee story/character but I do own everything else.

The nursery was dark. Candle light danced on the walls illuminating pictures of ancient battle fields and monstrous beings. The bed provided was lavished with silk sheets, plush red covers, and soft feather pillows. The high ceilings of the round room, though hidden by shadow, resembled a towers point. Two double doors on either side of the bed led out to a grand balcony. This is where Anlania stood. Looking over her prison she couldn't help compare Asgard to her own home. Golden city floating in the midst of a great sea. Horizons of darkness yielded to the brilliant gold of the sunset. Many paths along a rainbow road lead out from the city though none could take her home. Anlania sighed through her mask. She hated this place. A bleak world of overly broodish beings. _The king is clueless, he acts kind and my instincts tell me his intentions were true but he is just a pawn. This millennium old game has had so many players. The ages has birthed new pieces to manipulate and new rules to bend. Castrof. A new player as of late. Over a century of calculating he thinks he has check mate. We'll see._

Anlania inwardly cursed the new world she stared at. _I crave the world of light. The threads of my magic are unwinding. Its all I can do to hold on to my dear Fillerail. Its light is my refuge. My power is fueled by the rivers of firel. This world holds no pure light nor crystal waters to replenish my strength. I'll have to return soon._

Foot steps fell silently along the hidden hallways. Loki had always prided himself in his stealth. The heavy feet of Asgardian's can be heard from one side of the castle to the next but Loki has always been invisible in plain sight. Even without use of his hidden halls he can go unnoticed through the castle.

Another swift turn brought Loki to a familiar dead end. The nursery was located in the northern tower. Its balconies revealed beautiful views of the golden city, the images of the great battles of his father adorned the walls. Loki winced calling Odin his father once more. A habit that need be broken.

Casting that thought aside for now Loki blindly reached out his hand to the wall in front of him. He could sense her presence in the room. Her magical aura became visible in his mind. _**She's on the balcony**_.

With a swift flick of his wrist the wall slid open. Loki stepped through the two foot wide opening immediately using his magic to close the wall again. His eyes honed in on her lean form. Pink gown swayed while her strawberry hair danced in the wind. To the untrained eye she would seem at peace in the warmth of the setting sun but Loki felt raw emotion pouring off her. Loki smirked seeing her anger swirl around her more violently then the wind. Though her magic is bound her gloriole roared freely.

The sound of a creaking door fell on the magical duo's ears. Loki concealed himself behind his magic becoming invisible to all in the room. Anlania walked cautiously into the dark room zoning in on the open door and the figure standing just beyond it. "Game set but is it a match? Are you?" The sorceress glared at Castrof as he strolled into the room. The door closed on its own to only Loki's surprise. Castrof chuckled slowly raking his eyes over Anlania's form, "More beautiful then ever. The gag is especially appealing. I believe this is the first time we've ever been in the same room for longer then a minute without you sending spells my way." Castrof advanced toward Anlania slowly. Every step calculated. His eyes locked with hers almost daring her to run. She stood her ground not moving even when they were a foot apart. Grey met gold in a battle for dominance. Castrof chuckled darkly reaching out towards her face. Anlania scoffed finally taking a step back. His eyes narrowed, "You think your better then me. As if your people are purer then mine."

Loki barely registered Castrof's movements as he tackled Anlania into the base board of the bed. If she had cried out it was lost behind the gag. She glared at Castrof struggling to get free. "Your kind has always exhorted yourself above my kind. You isolated your planet from mine. Determined to block out the darkness, but all you did was block out your planets light from us." Castrof's held Anlania's arms above her head while the other hand trailed up her bodice. She squirmed under his touch trying to inch away from his hand. Castrof chuckled darkly, "My people live in darkness while yours thrives in the light." Castrof gripped Anlania's right breast hard. Her eyes widened in pain as he bit down on her neck.

Loki couldn't believe what he was seeing. A sorceress at her weakest being over powered by the person his idiot brother was trying to save. _**I knew he was lying. If the sorceress had her powers then she would vaporize him. **_Loki smiled as a wicked thought struck Loki. He was always up for a little mischief.

Anlania struggled kicking at Castrof's feet. She couldn't break free. Without her magic he was too strong. _Castrof! Get your filthy hands off me! You evil, dark, Darmerild scum! _Analnia screamed in her own mind willing Castrof to release her but his ever wondering hands continued to fill her through her gown and robes. She could feel the bile rising in her throat at the concept of what he was doing. She tried to just focus on getting free but his relentless squeezing, stroking, biting was getting to her. Anlania froze feeling the restraints of her gag loosen.

Like rushing water her power returned to her. It flowed freely through every vein filling her with strength. Castrof was too busy fumbling her breasts to see what was happening. He groaned low into her neck pressing his body against hers. She could feel the bulge of his groin pressing against her stomach. That was all it took for Anlania's rage meter to reach maximum capacity.

Within seconds the room was filled with a mighty wind. Like a hurricane it swirled through the room surrounding Anlania's body. She rose into the air as the wind picked her off the ground. Castrof watched in terror as the once defenseless woman before him morphed into a powerful sorceress. Anlania's eyes glowed pink as her hair and skin took on the same hue. "How dare you touch a high sorceress of Fillerail!" Anlania growled angrily over the rushing wind, "How dare you place your filthy hands on my pure body!" Lightning flashed as her energy crackled though the air.

Loki couldn't believe what he was seeing. The power she possessed rivaled his own. Castrof was out the door and down the hall faster then Loki could even register. Loki would of laughed if he wasn't so concerned with concealing his presence from Anlania.

The wind died and the crackling power ceased, Loki watched the sorceress float back down to the floor. She looked exhausted to say the least. _**Perhaps she isn't as powerful as she seemed.**_ Anlania fell to her knees shaking, "My bond. Its weakening. I can't hold on much longer." Loki took this as the opportune moment.

He allowed his foot steps to clunk against the floor lightly as he approached her. "You released my gag." Anlania stated from the floor. This took Loki by surprise. Anlania looked up at him with tired golden eyes, " Why did you help me? Whats your motive?" Loki smirked down at her. Mask of confidence easily hiding his shock, "As a gentleman I couldn't possible watch him take advantage of you without giving you a fighting chance." Anlania sneered, "A lie no doubt. I still will not trust you."

Loki felt a pang at her words he did not expect. He berried the emotion immediately not bothering to digest the reason for the odd feeling. Though, he could use it to his advantage, "You wound me young sorceress. I would think you would be happy to receive some assistance?" Anlania tried to rise to her feet finding her legs shook violently. Loki hooked his hands under her arms so as to help her up but Anlania pushed him away. _**Pride of a Sorcerer. Never show weakness.**_ Loki inwardly laughed at the girl. She was spirited. "As grateful as I am for your help it may have been in vain. Should Castrof go to Thor about my little outburst I will be thrown in the dungeon." Loki tilted his head regarding the woman before him. Her face was glowing in the torch light. She showed no fear, or hurt, only fatigue. She looked as if she were about to fall asleep but was fighting it hard. "Do you need rest?" The words slipped past his lips too fast for him to stop it.

Anlania glanced at him. Humor shown in her eyes, "I just said I am about to be thrown in your dungeon and you are asking if I am tired?" She allowed herself to chuckle. Maybe it was her weariness or maybe the reality of the situation was giving birth to hysteria but she found this very amusing. "I am beyond tired but no amount of rest will resolve this." Anlania moved slowly, sluggishly to the balcony, "It is imperative that I return home." Loki followed her but stayed several steps behind. "I'm afraid you won't be going home until my brother makes peace between your people and the Darmerild's."

The sorceress twirled around so fast Loki almost didn't register the movement. "The Darmerild's are not what they pretend to be! They speak of peace but they want nothing but the total destruction of my people!" Anlania's composure failed momentarily as fatigue and anger clouded her mind, "My people have suffered at their hands before and I will not permit them to hurt my people again. An alliance of peace is impossible." Anlania's voice dropped to a dangerously low tone, "Your kind will meet the same fate as theirs if you continue to hold me here against my will."

Loki pursed his lips together trying to hold back the rage that threatened to boil to the surface. Anlania could see that she struck a nerve. _Strong will, very prideful. I had better be careful what I say. He would be a flawed acquaintance but he could be a worthy pawn._ Anlania rubbed her left eye with the heel of her left hand. She gave Loki the most weary look she could muster, "I do not wish to fight you. Nor anyone else in this realm. I am just weakened by its dull atmosphere and find my powers leaving me by every passing moment. I may very well die if I am to stay here another hour." Loki absorbed this information his mind linger on her admittance to weakening and her mentioning of dieing. **The girl is not wooed by Asgard's timeless beauty as others. Even I find it breath taking though living here most of my life. Her world is one that has a light that radiates from the worlds core much like a energy source. It is most likely what she draws her power from. Though I doubt she would die by loosing her powers. Does she tempt my chivalrous nature by mentioning this? **Loki smiled at the young woman still gazing up at him like an innocent child. Flickering mischief danced deep in her honey eyes. She was a trickster much like himself but he was the God of Michief and was not so easily coned. **She obviously doesn't know me at all if she thinks I'm chivalrous but perhaps I may use this. **"I am not falling for those sad eyes. You are not so innocent and hopeless as you make yourself out to be. Though my word to help you is still on the table I must ask you not to try to trick the master of tricksters." Anlania straightened at his words instantly. _How dare he presume I lie. My words were exact truth! I would not admit to weakness so easily unless I needed help. I am tricking him but he misunderstands my angle. I had better play this out. _Anlania gaped her mouth for a second fanning a loss for words. "Tha-That was not my intention. I was telling the truth. Without the light of Fillerail I will surly die within the hour. You must believe me."

Loki watched the girl still seeing the mischief but there was something else. **She's desperate. When she says die she means it. She is telling the truth about that but there is more. **"How are you connected to your world?" The question caught Anlania off guard. He could tell. She shifted from one foot to the next looking into his eyes sternly. Obviously he had asked the right question. "As I said if I remain cut off from my world I will die. What more can I say to convince you?" Loki smirked, "I am convinced my lady but I am also curious. If I were to leave my world then I would not die but you would. Why is this? Are all of your peoples lives connected to the light of your world?" Anlania bit her lower lip in irritation. She was not as good at this game as Loki. He suspected it was not an art she had perfected but utilized only when needed. She probably had no need for games of the mind on her own world because as a high sorceress people would automatically believe her word. Loki wouldn't be so easily swayed by this false damsel in distress.

"No." The word was spoken so low that even Anlania wasn't sure she had said it. "I'm sorry?" Loki tilted his head as if trying to hear her properly. Anlania scoffed looking away momentarily to still her nerves. She hated this. _He is smarter then I thought but I will not tell him the truth. If I don't get back home soon my life will cease as soon as my power drains. It is not my diminished power that will kill me but should my power fail then my life essence will preserve the barrier forever. I do not wish to die but Fillerail must not be left unprotected. My beloved Fillerail. I must return to you at any cost. _"No." Anlania repeated a little stronger. She turned back to face him disgusted at his pleased expression. Like a cat who just caught a mouse, "My fate is the only one tied to my world. My powers are deep rooted in me. I will fade with my power. The light of Fillerail and its crystal waters preserve my life essence. If I am to survive then I have to return. Even for a moment. Just long enough to regain my strength. Can you negotiate with your brother for my short return?"

Loki walked towards the balcony passing by the pleading sorceress. He needed no time to think on the matter. The worm jumped on to the hook by its own free will and with her he can lure Castrof to him. Like a fish on a hook Castrof's need to dominate Anlania will be his down fall. Too bad for him Loki had already claimed the girl as his servant. The guards were closing in fast. So he would make her wait a little longer for his answer. He wanted her desperate for him. He wanted her to submit fully to him. This will take careful planning on his part.

The heavy steps of the guards could be heard from down the hall. Anlania hurried over to Loki pulling his attention away from his thoughts. "You said you would help me now name your price." "Price?" "Do not insult my intelligence. You would have already agreed to help if you did not want anything in return. So what is it? Speak quickly cause our time is short!" Anlania was allowing the stress to be heard in her voice. She was silently panicking hearing the guards nearing her quarters. Loki's grin was so sudden that Anlania almost screamed at the dark glint in his eyes. He was frightening in the low lanterns and Anlania almost wished the guards would hurry and take her away. She no longer wished to be in his presence. "A favor my dear. One I may cash in at any time. I ask for an alliance amongst sorcerers. A magical contract of sorts." Anlania's eyes narrowed. "There is no such alliance that one would be equal to another. Only master and servitude. The magical bond would be unbreakable until the Master dies or sets his servant free." Loki smirked nodding his head. **Smart girl. **The sorceress stepped away holding her head high, "Never."

Guards pooled into the room surrounding Anlania. Thor waltzed in behind him. "You have committed an act of treason!" His voice boomed throughout the room. "And so have broken our previous agreement. You are no longer a guest in my home."

**Dun Dun Dun! Hope you like this chapter. Its a little late...by a month...give or take a week. Lol sorry.**


End file.
